<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Wreckage by MilesMentis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088780">From The Wreckage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMentis/pseuds/MilesMentis'>MilesMentis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fusion!Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9:30 Dragon is the worst year of everyone's life, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saving the World, canonical levels of blood violence and horror, fusion!verse, will update the tags as the story progresses to avoid spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMentis/pseuds/MilesMentis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 9:30 Dragon, a Blight once again came to Thedas. The king of Ferelden marshaled his forces to end this scourge before it could truly begin, with the help of the Grey Wardens. But their forces were small and Warden-Commander Duncan knew he would need as many new recruits as possible to end this. </p><p>(This AU is based on a fusion of me and my roommate’s world states. Aside from having a higher then usual number of Wardens, it will follow the canonical events/major plot points of DAO pretty closely, just modified for an ensemble cast as opposed to a single Chosen One)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fusion!Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conscription</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heulwen Surana expected to spend all her life in the Circle, but it seemed the Maker had other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heulwen closed her eyes as she breathed in the cool night air, then raised her gaze to the sky. The last light of day was still clinging to the horizon, but high above pinpricks of light spread out like beads on an embroidered cloak. It had been years since she had last seen the stars. </p><p>It wasn’t that she was afraid to leave the Circle: she remembered life in the alienage and her father’s arms and what it meant to have a home without Templars. But she knew that, just like that first step into the tower, this moment would mark a fundamental change in her life. At last she let out the breath and began to descend the stairs. She would not be coming back. </p><p>Once she set foot on the paved path, she felt Duncan rest a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that you could not have one more night in your own bed, but Irving is right. It will be easier for everyone if we are simply gone by morning.” Heulwen nodded in agreement. After the way Jowan had looked at her when he realized she had reported him to the First Enchanter, she didn’t want to stay a minute longer than necessary. All she had needed to gather from the dormitory were her spell-casting materials, a spare robe, and the journal she had hidden in the armoire. It had taken less than an hour to sever all ties with her former life. </p><p>“What now?” she asked hesitantly. “I’ve never … never traveled like this. Do we need to forage for food or … make a bivouac?”</p><p>The Warden chuckled lightly. “As I told Commander Greagoir, I have been recruiting for the Kings army nearly two weeks now, and you are not the first to accept my offer. I left the others with our supplies - the Circle always feels less intimidated the fewer Wardens show up on their doorstep.” </p><p>Heulwen felt a tightness in her chest that she hadn’t even noticed begin to abate. Although she trusted Duncan, she much preferred the thought of traveling with a group rather than a lone stranger. </p><p>“We will be following the Imperial Highway most of the way,” he continued, “so some nights we will be able to stay at an inn or wayhouse. But I feel I should warn you that we will need to move quickly and that means more nights sleeping in tents than in beds. With four people to share the load, the night watch should not be overtaxing and fortunately tonight you do not have to worry about that at all. Just get something to eat and sleep as best as you can.”</p><p>As the last scraps of dusk faded into night, Heulwen smelled smoke and Duncan led her off the road into a small clearing in the brush. There were two figures sitting by the fire: a dwarven woman watching their approach with a pair of axes gripped lightly in her hands and a human man, distractedly stirring the contents of a pot. </p><p>“Allow me to make introductions. These are your fellow recruits: Brosca -” Duncan gestured at the woman, who wiggled one of her axes in lieu of a wave “- and Cousland.” The man looked up briefly to nod at her and Heulwen had to suppress a shiver. His gray eyes were flat and filled with a cold emptiness that reminded her of the Tranquil. </p><p>“Recruits, this is Heulwen Surana of Kinloch Hold. She comes to us fresh from her Harrowing and highly recommended by the Circle of Magi.”</p><p>“Welcome to the merry band of misfits,” Brosca drawled. Her voice was deep, with a sort of raspy resonance. “At last ... maybe I’ll finally have an interesting conversation partner.” Cousland frowned at the dwarf, but she only grinned back wolfishly. “Don’t pay his glowering any mind … I certainly don’t.” </p><p>The man snorted, then began ladling out bowls of stew for the new arrivals. Heulwen accepted hers gratefully: as the weight of her anxiety had begun to fade, she suddenly realized she was famished. </p><p>Duncan looked the three of them over appraisingly. Five recruits, counting the two from Denerim, and all of them willful or dedicated in their own way. He could only hope it would be enough.</p><p>“I already warned Surana, but you should know we have a timetable to keep. If we are to meet the King’s armies before battle is joined, we must move with all haste. I will take first watch, Cousland will be second, and Brosca third. Rest well, for tomorrow we set out for Ostagar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This first chapter is very brief, since I just wrote it to be general set up and sketch out some of our main characters in a few brief strokes. I have three more chapters already written, but they happen way later chronologically, so the update schedule for this series is going to be super weird. The Mahariels will show up next chapter (or maybe the one after), and there will finally be a chance for our characters to uncover a little bit about everyone's backstories. Will Cousland say more than 5 words to anyone ... who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Wardens get the opportunity to learn just a bit more about their new companions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Up and at ‘em, sweets.” </p><p>There was a hand shaking her shoulder, firm but not rough. Heulwen blinked up groggily, surprised to see open sky above her instead of a stone ceiling. She was lying on a thin pad rolled out over hard ground and Brosca was kneeling next to her. </p><p>“The day isn’t getting any younger and neither are we.” Heulwen groaned as she tried to stretch her stiff back and legs. “Hurry and get yourself some breakfast. It’s filling if nothing else and Duncan’s also boiled some horrible sludge called ‘koff-ee’. Drink at your own risk.”</p><p>Heulwen pushed herself up on one elbow and - satisfied that the elf was genuinely awake - Brosca went to start collecting the camp gear. Although it was only just past dawn, Heulwen was a little embarrassed to realise that she was the last one to rise. As she approached the dying fire, Duncan held out a shallow dish filled to the brim with dark liquid. “Here ... It’s bitter, but it will help keep your energy up and we have a long day ahead of us.”</p><p>Heulwen took a single cautious sip and her eyes immediately flew wide. The taste was strong, yes, but intoxicating: filled with spices and the scent of burning wood. Tiny grains like sand coated the inside of her mouth, but she didn’t care. It was divine.</p><p>Duncan took one look at her expression and smiled broadly. “Glad to know that someone around here has good taste. I should have known to count on a fellow Rivaini.”</p><p>“Is that where it’s from? I’ve never even heard of koff-ee before.”</p><p>“Antiva, actually, but I first encountered it growing up in the Free Marches. It was expensive, of course, but I loved the smell. I hear that nowadays it’s very popular with artists in Val Royeaux, but they mix it with so much milk it’s barely recognizable.”</p><p>Heulwen leaned forward, wide-eyed. “So have you actually been to Val Royeaux, then?”</p><p>“Sadly, not since my youth. But I am lucky enough to have good friends who will help support my few vices.” Duncan tapped his breastplate lightly. “My duties have required me to remain in Ferelden for many years, but in that time I’ve seen nearly every inch of the country. Occasionally, I do miss the grandeur of Orlais, but when the opportunity came I was more than ready to leave it behind. King Maric’s declaration to allow the Gray Wardens back into Ferelden gave me an opportunity to finally return to my homeland.”</p><p>“Wait …” Heulwen interjected. “I thought you said you were from the Free Marches?” </p><p>“I've lived many places but I was born in Highever, although it was still part of Orlais at the time.”</p><p>“Really? Me too!”</p><p>Duncan blinked. “That is … quite a coincidence.”</p><p>Heulwen blinked back. “Is it?” She drained the dish with a final sip and let out a contented sigh. “I hope I’ll get to travel as far as you once I become a Warden. I always wanted to see the world, but I had to be content to read as many books as I could and just imagine what it would be like to see places like Halamshiral and Ayesleigh.”</p><p>“Ayesleigh?” Duncan arched an inquisitive eyebrow. “Does that mean you’re a student of history, then?”</p><p>“Well ... yes, but-” Heulwen folded her hands together in her lap, nervously rubbing her thumb. “Every city elf knows the story of Garahel and the Fourth Blight. We don’t have many heroes, but my grandmother would always tell me tales when I was young and I hoped that maybe … but after the Templars came -” She shook her head. “It was just a childhood dream, but now, as a Warden … I would like to see it if I could.”</p><p>“Dreams are not nothing, Surana. Hold onto it.” Duncan’s gaze grew slightly wistful. “I look forward to seeing the type of Warden you will become: I feel you have the potential to be one of our finest.” </p><p>She felt herself blush all the way to the tips of her ears. While she had been something of a prodigy within the Circle, for some reason Duncan’s opinion of her felt more meaningful than the First Enchanter’s. </p><p>“But first,” he said, carefully packing away the empty saucers, “Breakfast. Eat quickly, I think the others are just about ready to leave.” He looked around the camp appraisingly, then frowned.</p><p>Heulwen followed his gaze to find the last member of their group sitting on a tree stump some way away. The imposing human man was staring intently at the sword resting in his lap, a mabari curled up at his feet. She blinked. She must have been even more tired last night than she had realized if she somehow overlooked a four foot high wardog in their camp.</p><p>Duncan called out, “Cousland!” and the man startled as if he'd been dozing. </p><p>“Yes, ser?” he replied, his voice surprisingly soft and lilting. </p><p>“We’ll be breaking camp soon, so take that hound and scout out the road. There are no darkspawn this far north, but with all the soldiers marching south I’m sure there will be bandits. Best not to be taken unaware.” At first the man looked like he wanted to protest, but he simply nodded.  </p><p>“As you say.” He stood and picked up a shield that had laid beside him, whistling for the dog to follow. As he slung it over one shoulder, Heulwen caught sight of the coat of arms: a blue and white laurel wreath. A thought that had been nagging at the back of her mind since the night before clicked into place with a jolt. Cousland … as in the Teyrns of Highever? She caught one more look at his face as he left camp: not yet thirty, he was too young to be the lord himself. And he did not look much like the sketches of Bryce Cousland she had seen in books on recent Ferelden history. Still, most noble families were rife with bastards and minor branches, so perhaps ...</p><p>Duncan had caught her staring. “Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Is Cousland …” she chose her words carefully, “Is he from Highever, also?” </p><p>Duncan’s brows drew together disapprovingly, but he answered her all the same, “He was ... although I do not know under what circumstances - if any - he will be able to return. It’s important to understand, Surana, very few join the Wardens willingly. For the rest of us, this is a chance to build something new, away from whatever happened in our former lives. You should respect that privacy.”</p><p>Heulwen thought about the rumors she had heard of Gray Wardens conscripting criminals from the very hangman’s noose. For a moment, she shrank from the thought, but then again … what about herself? True, she hadn’t broken any laws, but Duncan had certainly saved her from whatever punishment Greagoir had planned. And she was in no hurry to explain why she had left to the others. </p><p>Duncan carried on. “The Order can provide a person with the opportunity to dedicate their life to a cause. All of us are brothers and sisters in arms and one's worth is proved by their deeds. The life of a Gray Warden is not easy, but it has purpose … for some, that is enough.”</p><p>~&lt;*&gt;~</p><p>Heulwen’s feet ached, but she was doing her best to keep up a brave face. They had been walking for hours, with only a brief rest and some cold food at midday. The only thing keeping her on her feet now were the healing spells she had been casting, but she knew it was only delaying the inevitable. Her legs would be in agony by the time they stopped for the night. The travelers had spread out over time, with Duncan some ways ahead and Cousland watching the rear. To distract herself, she struck up a conversation with the only other person at hand. “So … Brosca. Is that your given name, or surname?” </p><p>The dwarf shrugged dismissively. “Does it really matter?”</p><p>“I … I just thought since we’re travelling together ...” she trailed off.</p><p>Brosca sighed, “There’s no need to make that face, sweets, you didn’t hurt my feelings. If you’re curious about me, just go ahead and keep asking.”</p><p>“It’s just … I’ve never met a dwarf before. Could you tell me … what is Orzammar like?”</p><p>Brosca snorted. “It’s a city. Big, loud, full of people trying to make some quick coin or stretch what little they have. I honestly didn’t spend much time out of Dust Town, not until everything that happened with Duncan and the Proving.”</p><p>“The Proving? What’s that?”</p><p>“A big competition … warriors fighting for honor and the ancestors’ favor and all that rot. I got into … a difficult spot, and for some reason the Warden felt like raking my ass out of the fire.”</p><p>“Oh … Duncan said I shouldn’t ask about why people joined the Wardens … I’m sorry for prying.”</p><p>“Here now, I was the one that offered. If you ever manage to get anything like a story out of the noble lump <b>that </b>would take some prying. I wonder what he must’ve done for that high and mighty family of his to cut him loose to the Wardens.”</p><p>Heulwen tossed a nervous glance over her shoulder, but Cousland was either too far behind to hear or simply ignoring them. “How …?”</p><p>“First day on the road together, he tried to call me ‘my lady’. Hasn’t spoken to me since.” Brosca snorted dismissively. “Nobles all have the same air about them, even when they’re trying to act all friendly and polite. But their games are as plain to see as the brand on my face.” </p><p>Heulwen tilted her head inquiringly and Brosca sighed. “Sometimes I forget what you surfacers do and don’t know. This -” she gestured at her facial tattoo “- is a sign to all that I am casteless. Common as coal dust and even less wanted. Not fit for any decent work, not even worth the time it takes to shoo off the street.”</p><p>“Oh ...” Heulwen searched for something she could say. “I’m … I’m sorry.”</p><p>Brosca shrugged away her concern. “There’s no need to be. There are always those who have, and those who have nothing. And from what I’ve heard, up here elves tend to have less than most.”</p><p>Heulwen’s fingers fidgeted against her palm. “Yes … most of us end up living in alienages on the city’s edge.”</p><p>Brosca nodded knowingly. “Slums.”</p><p>“Some are worse than others,” Heulwen shrugged self consciously. “Mostly … I think humans just like keeping elves all in one place so we are easier to ignore. Like the mages in the Circle.”</p><p>Brosca gave her a curious look. “I thought being able to do magic gave folks prestige up here. Powerful mages advising kings and suchlike.”</p><p>Heulwen let out a little laugh, but it was hollow. “Maybe a few, but most of us live our whole lives in a tower. The Circle raises us from the time our magic manifests and they certainly provide an excellent education. Food and shelter and hundreds of colleagues to learn from … some apprentices were so glad to be there.”</p><p>“But -” Brosca prompted. </p><p>“But the Templars are everywhere. Watching for abuse of magic, to keep us safe they say. But, even though it was my home, I didn’t feel … safe. We used to be allowed to go outside but after one of the mages ran away <i>again</i>, the Templars thought it was too great a risk. We were … kept in. For our protection they said but … it was just another wall to keep us out of sight.” Heulwen sighed, “I know that magic is dangerous, I know it but ... if people never see mages except as court entertainers or tools for war, how will they ever stop being afraid of us?”</p><p>Brosca hummed. “Trading one kind of prison for another. Now that’s what I call a hard lot, girl. At least casteless is just casteless. If I had wanted to make a break for the surface, no one would have stopped me from going.” After a few silent moments she chuckled to herself. “And look at us now. No city guards or Templars to keep us in our place. Free to go wherever we please and kill darkspawn until we die. Honestly, it could be a lot worse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta love some implied tragic backstories. I haven’t read The  Calling, so I made my best stab at Duncan’s origin based off of the wiki. Was this chapter basically just an excuse to talk about everyone’s coffee preference ... apparently. Brosca definitely spit hers out and then dumped it on the ground, while Cousland hated it but still drank every drop.</p><p>And I promise, Chapter 3 will have the Mahariels.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all Duncan’s warnings, the next two weeks of travel were relatively uneventful. Whatever bandits may have been watching the road wisely sought easier prey than a group consisting of three visibly armed fighters, a war dog, and a mage. As the Wardens passed through the outskirts of the Hinterlands, the villages and clustered farms gave way to rolling hills and scrubby grasslands. With time, they fell into an easy rhythm in camp. Duncan was the best cook and Brosca easily the worst. Cousland always took the midnight watch without complaint and when Heulwen struggled to carry her share of the supplies, he began quietly adding more to his pack. Duncan was impressed by Heulwen’s sharp eyes and - admittedly academic - knowledge of foragable plants. In the evening, he began showing her and Brosca how to recognize the constellations and use them to chart their course south. Eventually, they began to see the signs that Duncan pointed out of the spreading Blight: it was possible that they might encounter their first darkspawn at any time.</p><p>“The most important thing to remember,” Duncan instructed the recruits one night, “is that while they are dangerous enemies and will fight without any fear or mercy, their most terrible weapon is the Taint. It is carried in the blood, so keep your mouth closed and fight from a distance whenever possible.” He glanced sidelong at Heulwen. “I wish there were something more protective you could wear. Once we reach the camp at Ostagar, that is the first thing we can address. Until then, if we do encounter the darkspawn just stay behind the others and if you know any shielding spells, use them on yourself first. The rest of us will manage.” </p><p>That night, Heulwen began praying fervently to the Maker that the darkspawn would stay away, just a little bit longer.</p><p>Finally, they caught sight of what appeared to be the last proper settlement in Ferelden before it gave way entirely to the Wilds. Although built at a crossroads, Lothering was small but filled with clamor and bustle that seemed almost reminiscent of a feast day. Thanks to the army camped a few days further south, the coin and drink were both flowing freely. With some serious difficulty, Duncan was able to procure a single room for the night. While the others went to purchase supplies, get a drink, or just wander around town, Heulwen chose to stay in the room. There may have been little true privacy in the Circle, but at least there had been quiet moments. She sat on the bed with her head leaning against the wall, enjoying what might be her last chance for a moment of solitude in the foreseeable future. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. </p><p>Gradually, the sound of raised voices on the other side of the wall roused her. Heulwen rubbed her eyes and stretched, surprised to realize she must have dozed off at some point. She ignored the argument at first, until she realized that she recognized one of the voices: Duncan. At once, her heart began to race. This village was large enough to have a Chantry and that meant templars. Had they seen her carrying her staff? Did they think she was an apostate? What if they didn’t believe Duncan about her conscription! Nervously, she cracked open a shutter and peered out. The Warden was standing in the alley behind the inn, trying to calm an irately pacing human man. To her surprise, she realized it was Cousland. </p><p>“- a minor detour.” Duncan continued. “A total of two days, no more.”</p><p>“Maker’s ass, you’re joking!” Heulwen was stunned by the ferocity in his voice: up until now, he had been almost unnaturally quiet, only speaking when spoken to. “We’re less than a week away and now you plan to take us in the opposite direction! I have to find Fergus … I need to warn the King!”</p><p>“In due time -”</p><p>“There <b>is</b> no time!” Cousland pulled a hand roughly through his sandy hair. “If you won’t come with me, then I will simply go alone!”</p><p>Duncan frowned ferociously. “You know that’s not possible.”</p><p>“Why not?” Cousland crossed his arms, glowering at the Warden. Duncan was not slight by any standard, but the younger man was almost half a head taller. “I don’t need your nursemaiding, I am more than capable -”</p><p>“If you don’t wish to be nursemaided, then stop acting like a child!” Duncan snapped back. Cousland flinched, his bravado already cracking. “You may be well armed and well trained, but you do not know the darkspawn as I do. Each and every recruit is vital - it is the only reason I would even consider deviating from our path - and I will not allow you to throw yourself into needless danger because of your own selfish impatience!”</p><p>“I …” Cousland swallowed his angry words, then continued in something more closely resembling his usual tone. “I understand ... Ser.”</p><p>Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know this is difficult, lad, but you must remember: once you take your oath to the Wardens, your responsibilities to the Order and the kingdom must come first. Always.” Cousland nodded once, his shoulders beginning to slump as the anger drained from him. </p><p>“But,” Duncan relented, “You are right that the king should be informed as soon as possible. I’ll see if there are any soldiers heading south willing to take a message to him ... and your brother too, if he can be found.”</p><p>Heulwen carefully closed the window, grateful that neither one of them had caught her prying. Over dinner that night, Duncan shared his plan in full with the rest of them and she realized what it was that had so infuriated their warrior.</p><p>“I am afraid that we will be slightly delayed from joining the army. There is a Dalish camp only a day away and it is possible they may have hunters interested in joining our cause.”</p><p>Brosca arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t those the elves that want everyone else to just piss off?” She glanced sidelong at Heulwen, amending her question. “… no offense, Surana.”</p><p>Heulwen admitted, “You’re … not entirely wrong. I likely won’t be any more welcome there than any of you. Are you sure they will even talk to us, Duncan?” </p><p>“Perhaps not, but it is worth the risk.” Cousland snorted. His silence had taken on a sullen cast since their argument, as he refused to so much as look at Duncan. </p><p>The Warden continued as if he hadn’t heard. “Though the Blight is spreading slowly for now, it is paramount that we have as many Wardens as possible to face the Archdemon. That is the only way to end the Blight for good, and the sooner we do so, the more lives can be saved. Unfortunately, the Grey Warden contingent in Ferelden is small and last I heard there had been no word of reinforcements from Orlais or the Marches. We have made good time thus far and the Dalish are exceptional warriors and powerful mages.”</p><p>Confused, Heulwen asked, “But you told me that there was a quota? The Grey Wardens were only allowed to take so many mages.”</p><p>Duncan smiled slyly. “From the Circle … yes. But what the Chantry doesn’t know will not cost the Divine any lost sleep.” </p><p>Brosca nodded approvingly. “Well, I haven’t seen this mage in action, yet, but two have got to be better than one … hell, why not three! Light up the Archdemon from a distance and then break for tea and cookies while the darkspawn cower like nugs.”</p><p>Duncan chuckled. “Last I heard, that was almost precisely the king’s strategy, as well. We will leave tomorrow, bright and early, and pray the road is easy.”</p><p>All of them retired shortly to the room: even Cousland didn’t insist on setting out immediately. The allure of a night spent indoors was too much to resist. As the smallest members of the party, Heulwen and Brosca shared the bed, while the men spread out bedrolls on the floor. Heulwen noticed that Duncan had casually placed his in front of the door. </p><p>As she lay on her side in the dark, waiting for sleep to claim her, Heulwen felt the mattress shift. </p><p>“Surana?” Brosca whispered.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Is it alright if … I mean. Do you mind that you don’t have space to yourself?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. All of us slept in one big dormitory in the Circle, so I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Would it .. would it be okay then if -” Heulwen felt an arm tentatively reach across her waist, so she leaned back to close the gap between them. Immediately, Brosca pressed close against her back, her strong arms wrapped around Heulwen’s waist. She let out a weary sigh, that Heulwen suspected had nothing to do with road fatigue. “G’night, sweets.” she mumbled, dropping off to sleep almost immediately. Listening to the sounds of slow breathing and low snoring, Heulwen followed soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only half of the chapter - but I figured a small update was better than none. I promise I’ve been working on this fic all month ... just none of it has involved the lead up to Ostagar ...</p><p>Edit: Okay ... NEXT CHAPTER - Mahariel Time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>